


It's Such a Complicated Life

by guti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boring James Milner, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guti/pseuds/guti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m thinking of trying a new detergent but I’m not sure I’m ready to commit to a new scent,” James says, clearing his throat.  “There are so many choices these days.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Such a Complicated Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cxrranam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrranam/gifts).



> i don't even know anymore i just decided to write this bc of an ask on tumblr and now it exists. this is mostly an attempt to help alleviate writer's block. i hope you like it! title comes from [the kinks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9c5j50Hx5o).

It’s a Thursday afternoon in early August, and there’s lots of things James ought to be doing, but unfortunately he’s had to make a last minute stop at the shop as he’s just run out of laundry detergent. Ordinarily, he likes to do his laundry at the start of the weekend, and early in the morning, because the weekend is a fine time to do laundry and because getting a bright start on the task makes the chore pass quickly, but his preferred routine has been off for a few weeks and it’s taken him awhile to get all caught up. All it takes is one day of putting off a task to upset the apple cart and throw the entire rhythm out of order.

He’s just arrived at the shop and he’s holding his basket close as he strolls the aisles. This isn’t his usual shop either– he generally prefers the one nearest to his house, but this one was on the way back from training, so it’s convenient in that sense. Also he has a coupon for floor polish that he’s been holding onto for awhile and he’s certain this shop has that brand, so he’ll be glad to make use of that here. He arrives at the detergent aisle and is momentarily overcome by the vast number of choices in laundry detergents.

A young woman walks past, pushing a trolley. A little girl sits in it, engrossed in something on a phone. She glances at him briefly, a look of recognition in her eyes. She nods to him, lips flinching into a small smile as she reaches for a carton of lavender scented detergent. For a moment, they make full eye contact. He tightens his grip on his basket.

“I’m thinking of trying a new detergent but I’m not sure I’m ready to commit to a new scent,” James says, clearing his throat. The woman blinks at him, startled. “There are so many choices these days.”

The woman blinks again. “Oh?” she manages, trying to be cordial. Her daughter doesn’t even look up from playing Pokémon Go.

James takes this as his cue to continue. “Indeed. Recently I accidentally purchased the apple scented detergent and while it smells quite nice, it might be a bit too lively for my lifestyle.”

The woman just looks stunned. James decides she is perhaps a little star-struck. He hates when that happens to people. The proper protocol, in his opinion, is to press on as if nothing’s the matter at all. That’s his obligation, as a celebrity, isn’t it? To act normal in the face of his adoring public?

“You see, they’ve discontinued my favorite scent.” 

The woman comes to her senses and places the detergent in her trolley. “Well that’s a tough situation isn’t it”, she says as she pushes it away.

James can only nod, a far off look in his eyes as he recalls the fresh, invigorating scent of his old laundry detergent. It reminded him of morning dew on a field of wildflowers, warm summers at sunrise, so bright and clean. He was attached to his brand of detergent and it’s very difficult to move on, but he knows he must. Life isn’t always easy, but he must endure.

“I got another Pidgey, mummy!” the little girl cries.

“Very good, darling,” the woman says just as they turn the corner and disappear down the next aisle. James frowns and looks back at the wall of detergent, exhaling as he makes a final impulsive choice. 

Lavender. 

Sighing, he hefts it into his basket and then heads across the way to look for floor polish. He’s got a full schedule the next few days but he’ll be sure to give his floors a nice, thorough cleaning on Saturday morning. That’ll put him back on track with that task at least, maybe even break the tension of the coming weekend a bit. That would be nice, he decides, selecting the proper brand of polish to match his coupon, before instinctively wandering for the tea aisle and continuing on with his day.


End file.
